


Kiss kiss fall in love :)

by Kealpos



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kealpos/pseuds/Kealpos
Summary: It's playride!! They love each other!!! I love them too!!!Christine finally gets on Broadway, and Brooke is working for a magazine focused around musicals. Hmmm.





	Kiss kiss fall in love :)

**Author's Note:**

> OwO WHAT'S THIS?

Christine Canigulahad been working for this moment her entire life.

When she was 8, she played the lead in a church play production, even if it was only the priest, she still got a good amount of lines.

When she was 9, she played two different characters who got to talk to the main character, and even got a song shared with only 2 other people for one role.

When she was 10, she had her mother sign her up for a local theater class, to help with acting skills.

When she was 11, she signed up for a summer production of The Little Mermaid, and got a crush on a girl for the first time. She didn't realize it was a crush, of course.

When she was 12, the summer before 7th grade, her family moved from Utah to New Jersey and effectively disbanded from the church due to her older brother coming out as trans.

Nothing much happened that year besides listening to musicals and wanting to play Annabeth Chase someday, as she was freaked out by this new place and learning everything she could about the Lgbt+ community for her brother's sake.

(Utah, due to overcrowded schools, have 6th grade in Elementary school, and 7th as the first year of middle school. Christine hadn't realized such for years, and had assumed every book where 6th grade was the start of middle school an outlier. She was frightened, being moved to New Jersey, she'll admit, years later.)

When she was 13, she signed up for the school play. She did so every single year until senior year.

When she was 17, she and the rest of the cast of the play got food poisoning and had to cancel it. It was a major disappointment to her.

When she was 18, theater wasn't a option due to budget cuts, but she did have a lot more friends.

There was Jeremy Heere, a boy her who had suggested the restaurant where they had all gotten sick. She didn't have any hard feelings, evidence by them dating for a few months during the summer. They had eventually broken it off due to him realizing he couldn't hold up his side in a relationship after an abusive one with an older guy named Samuel that had gone on for several months. They had stuck to being friends instead, which Christine was perfectly fine about.

Next was Michael Mell, Jeremy's again best friend, after a blow-up they had about Sam that sent them reeling. He had found a place in the group after effectively helping to shut the restaurant down, as it had apparently caused food poisoning before.

Turn to Jake Dillinger, a boy she had dated(?) for a month or two in junior year, until he had make-up sex with his ex, Chloe Valentine. She, like for Jeremy, didn't hold much of a grudge there anymore. Senior year he started dating Rich Goranski.

Speaking of Chloe and Rich, Chloe Valentine wasn't very close with Christine, but they had definitely solved some of the problems they had, after one day Michael had snapped and called her a bitch, and called her out on her shit and she reacted by trying to solve every problem anyone ever had with her.

Then, Rich Goranski. He was a loud and proud bisexual, though, he did have some identity problems, as he had been dating Sam's buddy, Kermit, since sophmore year and Kermit had caused him to act like someone he really wasn't, for the most part. He also happened to have effective breakdown due to Kermit at a Halloween party, and had decided the best course of action to cope with it, was to burn Jake's house down. The pair had talked it over and made up, of course.

There was Jenna Rolan as well, the gossip queen elect, but Christine had never gotten to learn much about each other. She even considered Jenna less of a friend, and more of an acquaintance, to tell the truth.

And finally, Brooke Lohst. Chloe's best friend. A frozen yogurt enthusiast. A (secret) photographer. The co-leader, alongside Michael and Rich, of the Middleborough GSA. The one that managed to get everyone a flower on Valentine's day. Amazing Brooke.

That was getting off the point though. The group were the closest friends she had ever had, and now she didn't feel so lonely anymore. It was nice.

Of course, that was senior year of high school, and now, she was trained in social work and had starred in several off-Broadway productions.

Of course, she had just been selected for a real Broadway show, so, that was fun.

* * *

[2Ace4ThisSpace] Yo!!! You guys!!! Guess what just happened!!!

[Captor] u burned some1s house down

[iAMtheD] That's only you, richie

[Captor] stfu

[Jerry] What happened Christine?

[2Ace4ThisSpace] You know the Broadway play I tried out for a couple of weeks ago???

[Musicmell] the one about the murder not murder right

[2Ace4ThisSpace] Yeah!!!! Well, I got one of the main characters!!!! I'm gonna be on broadway!!!!

[SecretAdmirer] You gonna get us tickets to see you? ;)

[Trans&WavingAtMyFans] Chloe! Not the time!

[SecretAdmirer] Sorry brooke

[Musicmell] youre fucking trained chloe lol

[SecretAdmirer] Like you're any better when jeremy tells you to do something

[Captor] OOOOOOOOOO FUCKING CALLED OUT BRO

[Musicmell] im going to murder you both someday

[Jerry] Be nice Michael.

[Musicmell] sorry babe

[Captor] see wht i mean??

[Trans&WavingAtMyFans] Hey, why don't we idk, congratulate Christine, you guys?

[iAMtheD] Oh shit! Sorry chris! Anyways, congrats! That's really amazing!!

[2Ace4ThisSpace] Thank you Jake!!!! :3 But anyways, I probably won't be able to get you guys free tickets. :( Sorry Chloe!!

[SecretAdmirer] Nah its fine. Ill just buy some tickets and bring izzy on a date.

[Jerry] Same here with me and Michael

[iAMtheD] Richie isnt really into watching acting stuff but ill make sure to come

[Captor] what he said

[2Ace4ThisSpace] And what about you, Brooke????

[Trans&WavingAtMyFans] I'll make sure to come on my own if my work doesn't send me. Don't worry, Chrissy.

[2Ace4ThisSpace] <3 <3 <3 I love you guys.

* * *

Brooke, during most of Junior and Senior year, had a massive crush on one Chloe Valentine. And damn, she did not internalize it.

When she had dated Jeremy, it was to make Chloe jealous, or, maybe to move on. What she didn't realize it was at the prompting of an abusive boyfriend and that Chloe would indeed get jealous enough to try and fuck Jeremy, with the knowledge of Samuel.

When she was younger, she might've flushed red in the face, imagining herself in Jeremy's place, only more consensual. She wasn't proud of it.

Now? She was 27, and was working for a Broadway focused magazine in New York, visiting Christine every other Friday to watch a funnily crappy movie and eat Chinese food.

Well, she still blushed a little bit. Old habits die hard.

Of course, Chloe had a girlfriend named Izzy now, so its not like her silly fantasies would ever be a reality. She didn't have any hard feelings against Izzy, though! She wasn't about that. Besides, Izzy seemed sweet and she treated Chloe well. How could she ever be angry at Izzy? And she was proud to say, that was all the truth.

At her age, sometimes Brooke would go to a gay bar, drinking until she didn't feel the fear of hitting on other girls and people with nonbinary pride gear. Sometimes it went well and she and another spent an uber kissing back to an apartment, and sometimes, she'd wake up at Christine's place with a massive hangover and several texts and calls to Christine in her log. Those morning were the best, in her mind.

It was one of those mornings, several days after Christine had messaged the high school group chat.

Brooke woke up to not much of a headache, and a Christine hovering at the end of the couch, worried and exasperated moods criss-crossing her face.

"Oh, you're up," the girl started. "Brooke, you have to stop doing this. It isn't really good for you. I get worried about you every night. I have your ringtone and text alert set as the loudest and most obnoxious tones just so I'll definitely wake up if you contact me! Now, it may seem like I'm breaking down, it's just, you know how tired I get during theater periods. And this is Broadway. I don't know if I can do this for a while. And you know creepy-ass straight guys go into those bars, looking for some chick too drunk to realize its not a girl they're kissing."

Brooke had sat up at some point during Christine's talk, looking down at her hands in.. Shame? She didn't know.

"So, Brooke. Can you tell me why you do this?" Christine asked, cutting Brooke off from her thoughts prematurely.

Sure, Christine knew some general facts about her crush on Chloe and how it had fucked her up, but she had never gone deep into feelings thing with anyone besides her therapist.

"Mm. I dunno. Do we really have to get into this right now? M' head is starting to hurt," Brooke mumbled in reply.

"Yeah, we kinda do, Brookie." Damn. Nickname card.

"Alright. Loneliness, I guess. Kinda want intimacy. Seeking for it drunk is a hell lot easier, though I just end up extra lonely in the morning. I'm scared to make a move on someone sober. I can't pretend it was a fluke if they don't want it."

Christine nodded along, and found herself with an arm slung around Brooke's shoulder, so, Brooke nuzzled in after finishing talking.

"Is there a specific someone, or is someone just used as a general term?"

"...Specific, I guess."

"This isn't about Chloe again, right?"

"N-no! No, I've moved on from her. Yeah, no, I'm not hung up on her like that anymore."

"Are they dating anyone?"

"Not that I know of."

"Then make a move! What's to lose, right Brookie?"

"I don't even know if they're into girls."

"Broooooke, c'moooon," Christine crowed.

"Just, when you see them, kiss them! If they aren't into it, just talk about your feelings until you're both comfortable."

"You really think I should?" Brooke asked, bringing her head up to look at Christine.

"Totally!" Christine enthusiasticlly replied, a small, but bright smile on her face.

"Alright. Just for you, okay, Chrissy?" Brooke knew what she had to do now. Feelings like this hadn't come onto her since she had to kiss Chloe during a spin the bottle game played by the high school group.

And so, Brooke leaned close to Christine, slowly, so if Christine wanted to abandon ship she could, but Christine's heart had begun to pound, the nanosecond she noticed Brooke start to lean in.

And soon, the gap filled, and the two girl's lips connected, and both girls short-circuted, staying pressed together for several seconds before Christine's mind came back and she pulled away quickly, eyes wide and voice silent.

"O-oh, oh my god! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh oh geez Christine. Shit shit shit shit, I am SO sorry, I shouldn't have done that I don't-" Brooke sputtered out once realizing Christine had pulled away, but was cut off by the other girl crashing their lips together again, with hands gripping her back.

Brooke was delighted, and kissed back, hands clamoring onto Christine's shoulders, and she didn't even notice she had a headache until several hours later.

* * *

"So, Ms. Lohst. We know you're working on the writing piece about bootlegs, but, we have recently found out that you happen to be trans." Fuck. She was going to be fired for sure.

Sure, some places had become more inclusive of people of different gender and attraction identities, but but things still hadn't fully recovered from the two and a half years Trump had gotten as President before inpeachment.

When a private meeting had a starter of "we have recently found out that you happen to be trans," it probably won't end well.

Brooke inwardly cringed, and opened her mouth to maybe talk about it wasn't a big problem, and how she was a fairly good employee of the magazine when her boss cut her off with a "Well, I'm happy to say that we have a big offer for you!"

Brooke made a sound like "Whuh?" and her boss nodded excitedly before continuing.

"We wish to do an article talking about those with differing gender identities in the Broadway world, but we didn't want to have an uninformed cisgender person working on it. So, if you wouldn't mind, we would love if you could do a quick interview of the cast working on the musical "Murder! Molly you but!" and then begin working on the trans article."

Brooke was shocked speechless, but nodded quicky, eyes widening with excitement.

Sure, she may face some backlash for the article, but she had been facing negitivity for years, and she had always wondered about trans people in theater.

(Not to mention the cast she'd be interviewing would include Christine.)

"Fantastic!" Her boss said, her eyes shining. "The 'Murder Molly' interview is next week, and you can come in and consult me afterwards for the big article on what to do, alright, Brooke? I wish you a lot of luck!" Brooke only smiled and nodded as she stood up and exited.

Fucking sweet.

* * *

Christine was frankly, a little tired.

Playing one of the main characters and the main love interest really got to her, especially the dancing and singing in almost every song.

But, of course, today was an interview day from the magazine Brooke worked for, and Brooke had refused to say whether or not Brooke would be the interviewer.

But, soon, Christine got called out for the process and was met with the smiley surprise of Brooke.

"Hey, Broooki-" Christine started, before being cut off with a shush from Brooke and a sleepy smile.

"Hello, Ms. Canigula," Brooke said, holding up a tape recorder. Ah. Much easier than just writing everything down. Clever.

"So, you play Molly, the dead girlfriend of Annie, right?" Christine began to nod, but then remembered that the recorder couldn't see her, and stick with, "Yes, you got that correct."

"Now, these questions are all fan-submitted, so pardon me if they're a little strange. You've seen Dear Evan Hansen, I hope? Is the you playing a dead character like the Connor Murphy situation, or...?"

"Well, I don't want to give it all away, but, I can say that there is a song dedicated to finding out Molly escaped from a police department, unscathed. So, no, this is not a Connor Murphy." "Alright. Next question..."

* * *

"Okay, the final questions are pertaining your..." there was a hitch in Brooke's voice, before coughing and reading our the question. "Your love life. Several fans are wondering what its like playing a sapphic woman, and if you and Tabitha, playing your girlfriend, have anything romantic going on."

"Well, I'm actually panromantic, so playing the sapphic aspect of Molly isn't terribly hard for me. And me and Tabitha are great friends who have to kiss a lot. She's in a relationship with Cooper, playing Mason, actually."

"And are you dating anybody?" Christine and Brooke hadn't actually discussed anything much about their relationship, besides if they were both comfortable, so Christine cringed and shrugged. Did she call Brooke her girlfriend? She had no idea.

"I'm in a complicated relationship with a girl. I'd like to call her my girlfriend, but we haven't really talked about it."

Brooke's eyes widened and she smiled softly, nodding to indicate that she'd love to be Christine's girlfriend.

To that, Christine laughed, and just said, "Well, I suppose I can call her my girlfriend now, huh, Brookie?"

Brooke's face flushed as she tried to shush Christine, but Christine simply smooched Brooke's cheek, loudly. Hopefully loud enough for the recorder to pick it up.

"I hate yooouuu," Brooke groaned, hiding her face in her hands. "That's a lie and you know it. You love me, Ms. Girlfriend."

"Sh-shut up!" Brooke squeaked out, and Christine laughed, pecking Brooke on the nose. Brooke made sure to include all of the ending in the article. 

**Author's Note:**

> they r GIRLFRIEBDS!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I hope you guys appreciate this cause I wrote it all on mobile and mostly late at night.
> 
> Ask abt anything and I will answer!!!! 
> 
> This is obviously a no squip thing, but the Samuel Jeremy gets out of an abusive relationship with is the placeholder for Squip, and fully named Samuel Quincy Pearson.
> 
> Also I put that thing in about Utah cause I live in Utah and the thing about the believing everything is an outlier was completely true for me :/ 
> 
> The reasons for Jake, Rich, and Chloe's screen names are   
> Jake: [iAMtheD] and he's..... Jakey D...   
> Rich: [Captor] he's bi. Bi means two. Sollux Captor is all about two   
> Chloe: [SecretAdmirer] Chloe VALENTINE. A Valentine from a secret admirer.


End file.
